


Singing in the rain

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Showers, Singing, divorced clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you can sing. You should have told me before. We would have rocked at the Level  7 Karaoke nights.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megan moolight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megan+moolight).



> Written for Megan Moonlight for my personal fanfic giveaway- if any of you is interested in eaving me prompts, I'm still taking them, either as a comment here, or on my livejournal (little_firestar84)

_ I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I’m happy again! _

The first thing that Coulson though as he opened the door of his apartment and heard the, well, _angelic_ voice, was that maybe was watching TV or listening to the radio. Maybe it was some kind of show where people sanga cappella, because that definitely wasn’t Gene Kelly singing. 

And yet, it was, just… _wow_. Coulson didn’t really have any other word to describe the voice he was hearing; yes, whoever was singing was no professional, and had no arrangements, but he had the quality of simplicity and he was, simply, good at it. 

_ I’m laughing at clouds so dark up above, the sun’s in my heart and I’m ready for love…  _

And then, as the song went on, it hit him: the voice he was hearing? It came from the bathroom- where he could also hear the shower running. He shook his head, not believing that just now, after so many hears he had known Clint, he got to discover this little piece of information. Not only Clint could sing- but he could give some people a run for their money!

_ I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I’m ha… _

Coulson didn’t allow Clint to end the sentence; stealthy, he entered in the bathroom, and he practically yanked open the shower curtain; he was amused, Clint a little less. 

“What the… Phil!” Clint tried to take back at least a piece of the curtain, trying to cover his private parts, like he wanted to look decent and modest and caste and pure- all things Phil knew Clint wasn’t.

“You are aware that I’ve already seen everything plenty of times, right?” Phil was clearly amused, he was trying very hard to keep laughing up his sleeve but with Clint behaving like an innocent virgin, it was really hard. Besides, Clint was practically throwing daggers from his eyes, and he was a little embarrassed- which made him absolutely adorable.

(Yes, he found a lethal sniper adorable, so what?)

“So…” Phil started, looking, amused, at Clint, who, still wet to the bones, was trying to cover himself up with a towel- a minuscule one. “You can sing. You should have told me. We would have rocked at the Level 7 Karaoke nights.” Clint only glared at him, walking through the small apartment and retrieving his clothes as he went. “What am I missing?”

“I don’t want for people to know that I can sing a cappella, all right? I’ve had enough looks to last a lifetime without needing people considering me a girl.” As Phil went closer to Clint, the Avenger pinched the bridge of his nose at closed eyes. “Listen, this has nothing to do with you, all right? I’m cool with you knowing it. I mean, you’ve pretty much seen the worst of me and yet you are still here. But, other people…” Clint shook his head. “When I was in the carnie they always made fun of me, all right? And I did everything, anything, to prove them wrong. That I was a real man.”

Phil smiled. That kind of smile a little sad, that screamed that he understood what he meant. “This isn’t about you.”

Clint snorted, throwing himself on the couch; Phil would have normally lectured him, as ok, he was more naked than not (and that was normally a very good thing), but he was also still wet( which would have been good, had they been under the shower spray) and was soaking the fabric of the couch. And yet, Phil didn’t have in him to say a single thing to his lover, as Clint seemed very upset. 

“People knows me here, Phil.” He paused, his joined hands in his laps. “And they know Laura. I don’t want to hear people calling a me a girl- or a _lady_ \- and saying that that’s the reason she couldn’t keep her husband with her, and that she should have seen that coming or anything like that.”

“Clint, you aren’t divorced yet, if you want to…”

Clint shook his head. “No, no. I loved her- I really did. You know that. And I’ve been in love with her. But, she married the carnie guy turned Olympic athlete, not the spy turned hero. I guess that… we both outgrew the people we were in love with. And no kids can change that.” 

“You sure?” Phil asked, a bit tentatively, feeling a bit like when he had met Captain America for the first time- and they were both talking.

“Yeah.” Clint chuckled, the handsome devil, and leaned over his partner- on the job, and now in life- and gave him a quick kiss, smirking on Phil’s lips. “And now let’s get finish that shower, all right?”

Coulson shook his head. “Well, you know me, I’m all for saving water, after all.” 

 

 


End file.
